warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III (Videojuego)
thumb|296px Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III es el último videojuego publicado basado en Warhammer 40,000. Está desarrollado por Relic Entertainment y distribuído por SEGA. Pese a que por el momento está clasificado dentro del género de estrategia, debido a una encuesta enviada con motivo de la versión beta se cree que el juego incluirá diversos elementos del género MOBA. Fue anunciado el 3 de mayo de 2016 y su lanzamiento será el 28 de Abril de 2017. Se ha anunciado beta abierta del 21 al 24 de Abril de 2017. Desde Fandom y Wikihammer tuvimos oportunidad de entrevistar a Phillipe Boulle, diseñador principal en Relic Entertainment y Director de Juego para Dawn of War 3 con motivo de la GamesCom'16. Campaña Argumento 340px|right|thumb|Facciones iniciales que combaten en el juego En un planeta misterioso en las cercanías del mundo caballero de Cyprus Ultima, se descubre un arma mística Eldar, conocida como la Lanza de Khaine. Tres fuerzas rápidamente convergen en el planeta para ser los primeros en llegar y hacerse con su control: los Marines Espaciales del capítulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos, bajo el mando del ahora Señor del Capítulo Gabriel Angelos, acuden en auxilio de la regente de Cyprus Ultima, Solaria; los Eldars dirigidos por la Vidente Macha (que ya estuvo presente en Dawn of War), que acuden para recuperar su vieja reliquia; y una horda de Orkos encabezada por el Kaudillo Gorgutz Kazakabezaz (siendo su cuarta aparición, después de participar en los sucesos de Winter Assault, Dark Crusade, y Soulstorm), que no se lo piensa dos veces e invade Cyprus Ultima (lo cual origina la llamada de auxilio a los Cuervos Sangrientos desde el planeta). Unos luchan porque quieren obtener el arma; otros para evitar el peligro de que el resto la obtenga. Aunque nunca podrán olvidar que la mitad del capítulo sucumbió a las garras del Caos, en los sucesos de Dawn of War II, ahora los Cuervos Sangrientos marchan fuertes y unidos bajo el liderazgo de Gabriel Angelos. Sin embargo, al parecer durante la campaña sufrirán las sospechas de otras organizaciones imperiales como la Inquisición, tal vez debido a su turbulento pasado. Mecánica En cuanto a la forma de desarrollarse la campaña, en palabras de Philippe Boulle: "La campaña es lineal. Es decir, juegas y terminas la misión #1, luego la misión #2 y la misión #3. La innovación consiste en que cambias el punto de vista yendo de una misión a otra: la misión #1 la harás con los Marines Espaciales, la misión #2 con los Orkos, la misión #3 con los Eldars, en la misión #4 regresas a los Marines Espaciales, y así sucesivamente. Esto nos permite hacer una variedad de cosas divertidas, como por ejemplo, hacer que el jugador sepa más que cualquiera de los protagonistas porque los jugadores ven las mismas situaciones desde distintas perspectivas. Todo esto resulta en situaciones del tipo causa-efecto, en las que creas una tensión estando al mando de los Marines Espaciales, y luego resuelves esta misma tensión siendo uno de los Eldars. Después enfrentas las consecuencias jugando como Orko, y finalmente regresas a la misma situación como los Marines Espaciales. Entonces poco a poco vas avanzando a cada uno de estos grupos." Facciones Las únicas facciones confirmadas son tres: Eldar, Orkos y Marines Espaciales. Entornos de juego *'Cyprus Ultima' - Plagado de detalles e historia, Cyprus Ultima tiene un marcado estilo medieval que manifiesta la incidencia de la devastación de la guerra en la forma de vida de la gente en el M41. *'El Mundo Jaula' - Un verdadero entorno alienígena, el siempre cambiante paisaje del Mundo Jaula significa que el suelo puede moverse a tus pies, por lo que nunca puedes estar seguro de dónde te cogerá la batalla. *'Fortaleza Estelar' - Con enormes estructuras que sobresalen en cada campo de batalla, la escala del armamento mostrado en esta gótica estación de batalla es lo último en cuanto a tecnología del Imperio. *'Acheron' - A primera vista es un lugar donde las olas de lava colisionan con las montañas de nieve y hielo, pero está claro que los elementos no son todo lo que está en guerra en Acheron. Lleno de violencia, los bellos glaciares sirven como tumbas congeladas de las batallas del pasado y como paso de algunas de las mayores batallas que afrontarás en Dawn of War III. Novedades *En el primer tráiler de gameplay publicado se ven nuevas unidades de tamaño casi titánico, siendo el Caballero Imperial para los Marines Espaciales y el Caballero Espectral para los Eldars. Posteriormente se ha revelado que la de los Orkos es el Gorkanaut. Entre otras, se añaden los Filos Espectrales como nueva unidad jugable. *Se vuelve a la mecánica de construcción de bases de Dawn of War y ejércitos más numerosos que en Dawn of War II. *Los héroes reciben el nombre de Élites. Se escoge entre una lista de personajes para que participen tres en cada batalla. Existe un modelo de progresión mucho menos vertical que la campaña en Dawn of War II. Los héroes prácticamente tendrán el poder máximo aún al nivel 1, faltando solo unas cuantas opciones. *Según palabras de Phillipe Boulle, en el juego "hay menos cosas que ocurren al azar, como por ejemplo el disparo de las armas, que te dará más resultados esperados y más claros, como cuando te enfrentas en una batalla táctica; para que así entiendas por qué una unidad ha vencido a otra unidad." *Sin embargo, Dawn of War 3 de momento no contará con un modo de juego Last Stand, como del que hizo gala Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution. Multijugador Dawn of War III en su vertiente Multijugador es básicamente una mezcla de ideas que funcionaron en el pasado tanto en la propia saga Dawn of War (primer videojuego y segundo más sus expansiones) como otros referentes del mundo RTS y también de los propios MOBA porque es aquí donde la fórmula de Dawn of War III hace fuerte su propuesta multijugador. En primer lugar tenemos presente la construcción de la base (edificios estáticos de producción de tropas, vehículos blindados y mejora de las mismas). La cantidad de edificios disponibles en las tres facciones se reduce a un edificio principal, dos de producción de tropas de infantería y uno de vehículos, y también dispondremos de un edificio específico para producir las mejoras de estas tropas y vehículos así como el refuerzo de alguna de las características específicas de nuestra facción. Asimismo habrá posibilidad de construir edificios específicos de nuestra facción como Eztandartez de ¡Waaagh! que potenciarán a los Orkos, o portales a la Telaraña que dotarán de mayor movilidad a los ejércitos Eldars. La propuesta multijugador pone sobre la mesa un total de ocho mapas competitivos, tres facciones aparentemente bien niveladas (siendo de momento, y a falta de un parche que lo nivele aún más, los Orkos la más potente de todas) y una propuesta multijugador que abarca partidas que van desde los 3 vs 3, 2 vs 2 y 1 vs 1, actualmente la BETA no dispone de la modalidad de practica contra la IA del juego aunque la versión final del mismo seguro que la incluye. Respecto al modo de juego, los aficionados a los MOBA se sentirán como en casa. Básicamente la partida radica en hacerse con puntos estratégicos que nos darán recursos, tanto requisas como energía, que nos permitirán construir más edificios y dotas a nuestro ejército de unidades y mejoras. Dispondremos de la posibilidad de despliegue de unidades tipo Élite o Héroes, que ampliarán las capacidades de nuestro ejército en el campo de batalla, y cuya sola presencia permitirá dotar a nuestras unidades de beneficios pasivos que durarán mientras estén en combate. Llegado cierto punto de la partida todo se reduce a empujar las líneas enemigas y llegar a la base del enemigo, destruyendo en primer lugar un generador de escudo que impide el acceso a la base enemiga, las torretas que la defienden (que destrozarán a nuestras unidades si no nos andamos con ojo) y finalmente el núcleo central de la misma, con lo que obtendremos la victoria. La propuesta multijugador es endiabladamente rápida, sólida y muy eficaz. No esperéis encontrar lo visto en anteriores Dawn of War, pues con Dawn of War III exploramos una vía totalmente distinta de la vertiente multijugador que el videojuego RTS estrella de Warhammer 40,000 puede ofrecernos en esta nueva entrega. Por Gameplays4All Requisitos Mínimos *SO: 64-bit Windows 7 with latest updates *Procesador: 3GHz i3 quad logical core or equivalent *Memoria: 4 GB of RAM, 1 GB of VRAM MB de RAM *Gráficos: NVIDIA GeForce 460 or AMD Radeon 6950 or equivalent DirectX 11-card *DirectX: Versión 11 *Red: Conexión de banda ancha a Internet *Almacenamiento: 50 GB de espacio disponible *Notas adicionales: Quad physical core i5 or equivalent recommended for 3vs3 multiplayer. Game requires Internet connection for play and progression. Recomendados *SO: 64-bit Windows 10 with latest updates *Procesador: 3GHz i5 quad core or equivalent *Memoria: 8 GB of RAM, 2 GB of VRAM MB de RAM *Gráficos: NVIDIA GeForce 770 or AMD Radeon 7970 or equivalent DirectX 11 card *DirectX: Versión 11 *Red: Conexión de banda ancha a Internet *Almacenamiento: 50 GB de espacio disponible Tráilers Según afirmaciones del propio Phillipe Boulle, el primer tráiler no tiene una conexión directa con la historia del juego sino que está diseñado como un elemento surrealista. File:Dawn of War III – Announcement Trailer Tráilers de facciones Prophecy of War - Introducing the Space Marines Prophecy of War - Introducing the Eldar Prophecy of War - Introducing the Orks Gameplay y galería File:Caballero imperial dw 3.jpeg File:Marine de asalto dw3.JPG Archivo:Filos Espectrales.png Archivo:Espectros Aullantes Dawn of War 3 Wikihammer.jpg File:Dawn of War III First Gameplay Footage Archivo:Environment Showcase - PEGI edited version - ESP Archivo:Prophecy of War - PEGI edited version - ESP Referencias *Sega y Relic Entertainment anuncian Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III. *Entrevista a Philippe Boulle, Desarrollador de Dawn of War III. *La Profecía de la Guerra llega a Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III. *Relic Entertainment muestra las localizaciones de Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III. *Dawn of War Wikia. en:Dawn of War III Categoría:Videojuegos